Zielloos
Zielloos belongs to me!! Please don’t edit or use without permission!! It is based off of both Slenderman and the Indoraptor!! Also mature warning!! Appearance Very few have survived an encounter with Zielloos, but the ones who have discribe it like this. It’s build is like no know tribe, and more resembles that of a large raptor that used to roam the plains of Pyrrhia before they were hunted to extinction. It’s body is long and sleek, but still noticeably strong looking. It’s obviously mainly bipedal due to its stronger and larger back legs compared to its arms that look like they are more used for climbing and grabbing. It’s tail is long and prehensile, and it looks like it has a sharp blade like thing at the end of it. It’s jet black claws are curved, sharp, and thick, and it’s front claws are longer than the back ones. It’s wings are very strange compared to most tribes. The wing arms are actually like normal arms with talons (hands), and the wing webs don’t have fingers attached to them. When it’s wings are at rest, the talons rest on it’s shoulders and the wing webs drape behind it. As for Zielloos’ head, it still resembles a raptor’s. The main difference is that it has no eyes or nose. There are slight indents of where the eyes sockets and nostrils would be, and the mouth is the creepiest part. When closed, it looks like it doesn’t have one, but when it opens it it stretches back behind where it’s eyes would be and almost to its ear holes. It can open its mouth wide, and dislocate it if it needs to. It’s teeth are curved and sharp, and it has many rows of them. Jet black tentacles that it controls appear from the dark abyss of its throat, and it’s seem to be able to stretch them a good ten meters before they can’t stretc anymore. It’s horns are the only things that seem to resemble any specific tribe, and that is of a LeafWing. Small, very thin, spines run from the top of its head down to its tail tip, and in multiple rows. The spines are albino white in color, and their tips are black. The scale pattern is what really pulls the creepiness of Zielloos together. It’s head and horns are completely scaleless, and the thick skin’s color is albino white. The neck too is scaleless, but small, jet black, raptor like scales start showing up as you go down the neck until at its base it’s got a complete raptor like scale pattern. Most of the rest of its body has the scales, but they fade out down its arms, legs, wing arms, and tail. That means that it’s lower arms, legs, talons, and half way down it’s tail are scaleless. The wing webs for the most part are scaleless, but there are patches of scales toward the bottom of the webs. Personality WIP * Hates sunlight and bright lights * Likes drawing and scribbling on paper it finds * Relies mostly on instinct, and jumps at things that starle it * Investigates things it hasn’t seen before orfinds interesting * Curious when not hunting * Hates when something stares at it and will freeze until they look away * Will chase it’s target until it kills it * Can’t really feel advanced emotions unless it’s recently eaten a soul History Relationships Name: Trivia - - - - Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Disabled Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction